


Rewards for a Good Deed

by IsTheMedia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it because it was something that a friend would do...he never expected a reward quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards for a Good Deed

“That's gorgeous Alexis.” Jasmine gushed over the other Obelisk's necklace. The pendant, a set of angel wings, white platinum; sitting on a ring of blue painted roses. They were eating lunch at the docks. It was such a pretty day, they just couldn’t resist.

“Atticus is so sweet, I hope one day I can get something like that from my Sy,” Mindy sighed.

“You're crushing on Syrus now?” Jasmine asked as she looked the the raven haired girl.

“He's so cute! I just want to put him in my pocket and take him home with me!”

Alexis laughed . “You know maybe you should tell him that, it'll do a world of good for his confidence.”

“You think?” Mindy grinned.

“You honestly can't think that looks good,” a haughty voice scoffed.

The three turned around to see another Obelisk Blue, with long red hair.

“Yeah, you know what Missy, I do,” Alexis retorted.

“Of course only YOU'D could like something that gaudy,” the other walked up to the other.

“It may be a bit much, but it's the thought behind it.”

The long red haired Obelisk could only laugh. “Do you even listen to yourself?”

“Lay off Missy,” Jasmine snapped.

“You've been such a witch even since my adorable Sy beat you,” Mindy added.

“Oh!? A witch am I?” the other glared...and snatched the necklace from Alexis.

“Hey!”

“If I'm such a witch! Then that means-I CAN DO THIS!” She yelled and threw the necklace into the water.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Alexis yelled at the now fast retreating blue.

“I'm a witch! What do you expect!?” Missy yelled over her shoulder...then she bumped into somebody. “Watch it!”

“I believe you were the one that bumped into me,” Bastion said his eyes narrowing.

“Whatever,” Missy huffed and pushed herself up and took off.

Bastion sighed. “Ah...Alexis?”

The Obelisk was upset. Nearly in tears...

“What's wrong,” he asked as he jogged up to her.

“That...that...she just threw Atty's gift in the water like that!”

“Ah what?”

“Missy threw the necklace Atticus gave her into the water,” Jasmine clarified.

Bastion frowned.

“I'm going to beat her so hard she's—Bastion what are you doing?” Alexis eyed the Ra, currently shedding his jacket and shirt, along with kicking off his shoes and socks.

“It's not all that deep, and the water is rather clear.”

“Bastion you don't--”

Bastion smiled. “It's no trouble Alexis.”

Mindy sighed almost dreamily as the Ra student dove in. “What a guy....Chazzy is so lucky to have him.”

“I still don't know what he sees in that jerk,” Jasmine said as she rolled her eyes.

“Nice to hear I moved up from being a toad.”

Jasmine and Mindy squeaked and jumped as they saw said black Slifer approaching them.

“A-Alexis called you it first!”

“Jasmine!”

“You did!”

Chazz sighed. “Have any of you seen Bass? He never stopped by the Slifer mess hall.”

“Oh...he's--”

The sound of splashing cut off Alexis' answer.

“Success!” Bastion smiled as he held up the necklace and pulled himself back up.

“Ah! No way!” Alexis smiled as she ran over to him. “Thank you Bastion, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

Bastion chuckled and blushed as he handed the necklace back. “Just doing what I thought was right....ah Chazz.”

The Ra finally noticing that the other had shown up. There was a look on the others' face, one he never seen before. Quickly the black clad Slifer went up to him....and grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back down the dock.

“Ah! C-Chazz! My clothes--”

“Alexis will drop them off at my dorm later,” Chazz stated as he pulled the other along. He felt his cheeks burning slightly. The image of his boyfriend....dripping went...topless; and those black slacks now clinging to him like a second skin....

It didn't long for Bastion to figure out what was happening when he found himself practically shoved against the Slifer's door once they were inside.

 

–

 

Bastion chuckled some as Chazz curled up as close as he could. Both still reveling in the after glow. A trail of Chazz's clothes littered the way to his bed....

“I must say....you are rather nefarious,” the Ra nuzzled the slightly damp black hair.

“Hmmm?” Chazz looked up with slightly sleepy eyes.

“I cannot leave without clothes, and the only pieces I have are currently wet.”

“Then I guess you can't leave.”

“Granted....once they're dry I could.”

“Not if I hide them.”

The Ra chuckled again and kissed the shorter male. “Sounds almost as if you want me to be your prisoner.”

Chazz hmmed a bit. “Yep. My naked prisoner.”

That got the Ra to laugh out loud. Chazz huffed and gave the brit a pinch. Bastion chuckled at the gesture,and slowly rolled them over; positioning himself over the other.

“What is my incentive to stay?” Bastion purred.

He saw the small smirk flash briefly on the Slifer's face before he was pulled down into a kiss.

 

–

 

Alexis felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her skirt's pocket and read the text....snickering some as she read it.

 

_Don't bother bringing Bass' clothes over. We came up with something else._

_-Chazz_

 


End file.
